


Fussball Oneshots

by xdani3llex



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdani3llex/pseuds/xdani3llex
Summary: Fussball Oneshots
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Mats Hummels/Łukasz Piszczek, Saúl Ñíguez/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 2





	1. Mats Hummels / Lukasz Piszczek

Verloren läuft Mats durch das Bastelgeschäft auf der Suche nach dem Strick- und Häkelzubehör. Er hat eine Wette gegen einen Besten Freund verloren und der Wetteinsatz war, dass der Verlierer dem anderen etwas Stricken oder häkeln muss, und wie soll es anders sein, hat Mats verloren und dabei kann er weder stricken noch Häkeln, geschweige dessen hat er irgendeinen Plan was er jetzt kaufen muss. Als er dann endlich Wolle entdeckt atmet er erleichtert durch und schaut aufmerksam durch die regale, in der Hoffnung, dass er eine Erleuchtung bekommt, die ihm sagt, was er kaufen soll. Diese Erleuchtung kommt weniger in Form von Gedanken, sondern eher in Form von einer Person, die auf einmal hinter ihm steht. „Entschuldigung? Brauchen sie Hilfe?“ Verwundert dreht er sich beim Klang der weichen Stimme um. Sah er wirklich so verloren aus? Wahrscheinlich schon, wenn er seine Planlosigkeit bedenkt. „Ehm ja, also ich brauche Sachen zum Häkeln oder zum Stricken.“ Schmunzelnd schaut die andere Person ihn an, die Wohl ein Verkäufer in dem kleinen Laden ist. „Brauchen Sie jetzt Sachen zum Häkeln, zum Stricken oder für beides?“ Überfordert schaut Mats den Mann an, denn schließlich wusste er noch nicht mal was der unterschied zwischen den beiden Sachen ist oder was leichter zu lernen ist. Er weiß auch noch nicht was er Marcel eigentlich schenken soll, soweit hat er sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht. „Also eh, ich weiß es nicht? Was ist der Unterschied?“ Der Mann lacht leicht und drückt Mats vorsichtig etwas zur Seite zu einem anderen Regal. „Schauen Sie, zum Stricken nimmt man zwei Nadeln“, und schon hält der Mann verschiedene Nadeln in der Hand und greift nach einer anderen Nadel mit einem komischen Haken dran, „und diese Nadel ist eine Häkelnadel, was man an dem Haken erkennt. Wenn sie einen Pullover oder sonstige Kleidung machen wollen, eignet sich das Stricken mehr, denn der ‚Stoff‘ wird dann leichter. Beim Stricken ist es ein festeres und schwereres Gewebe, was man für Mützen, Topflappen oder sogar kleine Figuren nehmen kann.“

Noch immer nicht schlauer schaut Mats auf die Nadeln in en Händen des Verkäufers und fragt unsicher, was einfacher zum Erlernen ist. „Es ist beides ungefähr gleich schwer zu lernen, aber es hängt davon ab was sie machen wollen.“ Verstehend nickt Mats und überlegt was er Marcel schenken soll. „Hatten sie nicht etwas von Topflappen gesagt? Ist das einfach?“, grinst Mats den Verkäufer nun an, denn er stellt sich schon Marcels Blick vor wenn er Mats Geschenk öffnet und zwei Topflappen drin findet. „Topflappen sind in der Regel nicht schwer zu sticken, wenn sie wollen, kann ich Ihnen alles rauslegen was Sie dafür brauchen?“ Verlegen nickt Mats, der so langsam gefallen an der ganzen Sache findet, schließlich ist der andere Mann ziemlich attraktiv und geschätzt nur ein Paar Jahre älter als er. Er weiß zwar nicht, ob der andere auch schwul ist, aber er hat jedenfalls keinen Ring an der Hand, weder rechts noch links.

Der Blonde fängt also an alles was Mats braucht zunehmen, was im Grunde nur zwei Häkelnadeln und eine Wollschere sind. Dann geht er zu einem Regal mit Wolle und schaut Mats an. „Hier in diesem Regal sind die Wollen, die sich für Topflappen eignen drin. Ich würde ihnen raten zwei Wollknäule zu nehmen, die Farben können sie rauswählen.“ Mats stellt sich vors regal und schaut durch die Wollen, bis er eine knallpinke Wolle findet und sie zufrieden grinsend rausfischt. Das hat Marcel nun davon, jetzt muss er nur noch eine andere Farbe finden, die genauso grell ist und dann ist es perfekt. Nach einigem Suchen findet er dann ein grelles Orange was er sich grinsend nimmt. „Ehm also, mir ist das jetzt etwas peinlich, aber wie häkelt man?“, schüchtern schaut Mats den Mann an und hofft insgeheim, dass dieser anbietet es ihm zu zeigen.

Dieser schaut schmunzelnd auf die Uhr und nickt dann: „Solange keine anderen Kunden hier sind die Hilfe brauchen, kann ich es ihnen zeigen, dann müssen sie sich nicht auch noch ein Anleitungsbuch kaufen.“ Begeistert nickt Mats und dackelt dem anderen zur Kasse nach, wo er erst all seine Sachen bezahlt und sich dann auf einen Stuhl neben der Kasse setzt. „Aber dann müssen sie aufhören mich zu siezen und mich Mats nennen“, charmant grinst Mats den Älteren an woraufhin dieser grinst und mit seiner wundervollen Stimme antwortet, „Okay, ich bin Lukasz.“ Bei diesen Worten kommt ein Akzent hervor und Mats schmilzt fast dahin. „Von wo kommst du? Du hast einen echt schönen Akzent.“, fast schon schüchtern fragt Mats den anderen, der lacht. „Ich komme aus Polen, aber wohne seit fast 15 Jahren hier in Dortmund. Und seit 10 Jahren gehört mir dieses Geschäft.“ Ehrfürchtig schaut Mats nun Lukasz an, denn er dachte nicht, dass dieses Geschäft dem andern gehört, geschweige denn bereits so lange. Kurz war er davor zu fragen wie alt Lukasz ist, konnte sich dann doch im letzten Moment noch stoppen, denn er wollte nun wirklich nicht unhöflich rüberkommen, wenn der andere ihm schon das Häkeln beibringen möchte. „Vorsichtig packt Mats die Häkelnadel aus und schaut Lukasz überfordert an, der sich zufrieden grinsend in seinem Stuhl hinter der Kasse zurücklehnt. „Super machst du das, jetzt noch die Wolle.“, kommt spöttisch zurück von ihm und Mats öffnet die knallpinke wolle.

Die nächste Stunde erklärt Lukasz ihm geduldig genau, wie er sich anstellen soll und sie werden nur zweimal von Kunden unterbrochen, doch das Mats nichts aus, er genießt die Zeit mit Lukasz und die beiden verstehen sich immer besser und hören nicht auf mit reden. Nach einer weiteren Stunde hat Mats dann das erste Paar Topflappen fertig und war es anfangs noch nicht perfekt, wurde er mit der zeit immer besser, sodass die beiden Topflappen sogar ganz akzeptabel aussehen. „Und für das nächste Paar machst du genau das gleiche wie jetzt nochmal. Aber das musst du leider bei dir zuhause machen, denn ich würde gerne schließen und auch nachhause kommen.“ Verlegen packt Mats schnell alles zusammen, schließlich hat Lukasz schon wegen ihm den laden eine dreiviertel Stunde länger geöffnet und er wollte dem anderen keine Bürde sein. „Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, du hast mich echt gerettet.“ – „Wenn du nochmal was brauchst, zögre nicht nochmal vorbei zu kommen.“ Somit verabschieden die beiden sich und während Lukasz den Laden schließt, stampft Mats zufrieden zu sich nachhause wo er sofort anfängt den nächsten Topflappen zu häkeln. Doch wie soll es anders sein, endet seine Aktion in einer einzigen Katastrophe und das Endresultat ist alles, außer ein Topflappen. Frustriert geht er dann ins Bett mit dem Vorsatz am nächsten Tag nochmal bei Lukasz im Geschäft vorbeizuschauen und diesen zu fragen, ob sein Topflappen noch zu retten ist.

Sobald Mats am nächsten tag wach war und gefrühstückt hat, war es auch schon halb zehn und er macht sich auf den Weg zu Lukasz laden. Dort angekommen zögert er erst aber tritt dann in den Laden und schaut sich nach dem anderen um, der nicht hinter der Kasse stand. Also setzt er sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem er gestern saß und noch immer dort steht, und wartet auf Lu. Nach einigen Minuten sieht er Lu auf ihn zukommen, mit zwei Kisten vorm Gesicht. „Brauchst du Hilfe?“, fragt er grinsend und lacht los, als Lukasz sich erschreckt und verwirrt hinter den Kisten hervorschaut. Nach einem kurzen Moment setzt dieser die Kisten ab und grinst Mats an. „Warum bist du wieder hier? Kannst nicht aufhören mit häkeln, oder wie?“ – „Ja, also...ehh...“, verlegen fischt Mats das Chaos aus Wolle aus seiner Tasche was sein Topflappen werden sollte. „Ich habe gestern versucht weiterzumachen aber naja, du siehst ja was es geworden ist.“ Als Lukasz Mats misslungener Topflappen sieht kann er nicht anders als laut loszulachen. „Soll ich dir helfen?“, fragt Lukasz, während er gekonnt das Wollknäul fein säuberlich auseinandernimmt und wieder zu einer normalen Rolle aufwickelt. „Das wäre nett, ja.“ – „Dann setz dich, wir schaffen das.“ Und so kommt es, dass Lukasz Mats wieder beim Häkeln hilft und er gegen Mittag endlich zwei fertige Topflappen hat.

Mittags macht Mats sich dann auf den Weg zu Marcel mit dem er sich verabredet hat, um ihm die Topflappen zu geben, die er fein säuberlich eingepackt hat. Dort angekommen klingelt er und kann es kaum mehr erwarten dem anderen seine Häkelsachen zu geben und seine Reaktion zu sehen. Marcel öffnet ihm die Tür und sofort drückt er dem anderen das Kästchen mit den Topflappen in die Hände: „Ich hab dir was gehäkelt.“ Man konnte von Marcels Blick deutlich rauslesen, dass der ziemlich skeptisch um die Häkelkünste seines besten Freundes ist, schmunzelt dann doch als er sieht wie freudig Mats ihn anschaut. „Willst du nicht erst reinkomme, bevor ich es auspacke?“ Ungeduldig folgt Mats dem Älteren ins Wohnzimmer, setzt sich aufs Sofa und schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an. Marcel seufzt resigniert und öffnet dann das Kästchen und nimmt verwundert die Topflappen raus: „Wo hast du die denn gekauft? Es war doch ausgemacht, dass du das selbst machen musst. Und was zur Hölle sind das für Farben?“ Entsetzt schaut er die Topflappen an, ein Paar in knallpink und das andere Paar in einem grellen orange. „Man Marcel, ich hab die selber gemacht“, schmollt mats nun, beleidigt, dass sein bester Freund ihm nicht zutraut, dass er häkeln kann, „du kannst auch Lu fragen, er hat mir dabei geholfen.“ – „Wer ist Lu? Seid wann hast du einen Freund namens Lu?“ Das war jetzt nicht geplant, doch jetzt wo er schon soviel ausgeplaudert hat, muss Mats mit der Wahrheit ankommen. „Ehm der Verkäufer im Bastelladen?“ Wieder wird Mats überrumpelt und auch etwas skeptisch angeschaut, welcher aber zu Mats Glück keine Fragen mehr stellt, obwohl er ziemlich interessiert daran ist, warum Mats einen Verkäufer in einem Bastelgeschäft beim Vornamen nennt, aber naja.

Am nächsten Morgen sieht Mats das Chaos an Wolle auf seinem Tisch liegen und entscheidet sich dazu, einen neuen Versuch zu starten. So kommt es, dass Mats den ganzen Tag, mithilfe von YouTube Tutorials die verschiedensten Sachen häkelt, schließlich hat er die Grundlagen jetzt einigermaßen drauf. In den nächsten zwei Wochen taucht Mats also immer wieder in Lukasz Laden auf, um neue Wolle oder auch eine andere Größe Häkelnadel zu kaufen. Die beiden reden immer, wenn Mats auftaucht für mindestens eine halbe Stunde und Mats fühlt sich immer mehr von dem anderen angezogen, was auch Lukasz nicht verborgen bleibt, denn dieser fängt an mit Mats zu flirten. Dieser lässt sich nur allzu gerne drauf ein und so kommt es, dass sie Nummern tauschen und die ganze Zeit über miteinander schreiben.

Mats hingegen verbringt nun die meiste seiner Zeit damit zu häkeln und hat in mühsamer Arbeit einen Baby-Yoda für Lukasz gehäkelt, als kleines Dankeschön für seine ganze Hilfe, denn in einem ihrer letzten Gespräche hat Mats rausgefunden, dass der Ältere Yoda liebt. Und als Highlight hat Mats einen kleinen Zettel mithilfe einer Schnur um den Hals von dem Yoda gewickelt, auf dem er Lukasz nach einem Date fragt. Sobald er alles fertig hat macht er sich auf den Weg zu Lukasz laden und tritt grinsend ein. In letzter Zeit hat er ziemlich viel Zeit hier verbracht und hat angefangen, den Laden zu lieben. „Lukasz?“ schüchtern grinst er den anderen an und hält ihm das Plüschtier strahlend entgegen. „Für dich.“ – „Danke“, schmunzelnd nimmt Lukasz den Baby-Yoda entgegen „Hast du gut gemacht.“ Erst dann bemerkt er den Zettel am Hals, öffnet ihn und liest es sich durch. „Ja, ich würde gerne auf ein Date gehen.“, grinst er und Mats kann sich nicht mehr halten und umarmt den anderen freudig.


	2. Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz

Weinend sitzt Julian in seinem Zimmer. Schon die letzten paar Tage fühlt er sich niedergeschlagen und zu nichts motiviert. Und das alles bloß wegen Kai, seinem Crush. Kai geht seit einem Jahr mit ihm in die gleiche Klasse und anfangs war noch alles in Ordnung, doch dann vor etwa einer Woche bemerkte Julian, dass er Gefühle für den Älteren hat. Alles hatte während dem Unterricht begonnen. In den meisten Fächern sitzt Kai hinter ihm und bringt ihn damit in den Wahnsinn, dass er seine Beine nach vorne gegen seinen Stuhl ausstreckt und Julian so meistens zwischen Bank und Stuhl einsperrt. Das Schlimmste daran ist auch noch, dass Julian Kai nicht mal böse sein kann, sondern gefühlt dahin schmilzt, wenn Kai ihn, nachdem er diesen angemeckert hat, breit angrinst. Jedes Mal, wenn Kai ihn so angrinst, kann er an nichts anderes mehr denken. Sein Grinsen ist ziemlich ansteckend und so kommt es, dass Julian, obwohl er wütend oder genervt wegen Kai ist, nichts anderes machen kann als mit zu grinsen. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass zumindest sein Banknachbar schon längst mitbekommen hat, dass er ein Crush auf den Älteren hat, aber wenigstens hat er ihn noch nicht drauf angesprochen.

Die nächsten Wochen vergehen immer gleich. Jeden Tag freut er sich darauf Kai in der Schule zu sehen und mit ihm herum zu blödeln und ihn zu ärgern, aber sobald Julian zuhause ankommt sind die ganzen positiven Gefühle verschwunden und er ist unglücklich. Er fängt jedoch auch an sich Hoffnungen zu machen, dass der Ältere doch auch vielleicht das Gleiche für ihn verspürt, auch wenn er befürchtet, dass es nicht so ist. Denn wer weiß, ob die Aktionen des anderen nicht nur freundschaftlich gemeint sind und Julian das falsch interpretiert? Sein bester Freund versucht schon seit einiger Zeit ihn dazu zu überreden, dem anderen von seinen Gefühlen mit zu teilen, jedoch traut er es sich nicht, da er Angst hat ihre Freundschaft, wenn es überhaupt eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden ist, zu zerstören.

Am nächsten Schultag bekommt Julian wegen Kai das Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht. Gestern haben sie angefangen miteinander zu schreiben, was Julian unglaublich glücklich macht und auch in der Schule haben sich die Dinge zwischen den beiden verändert. Julian hat das Gefühl, dass Kai ihn öfter anfasst als sonst. Als Kai ihn dann in der Mittagspause durch den Klassensaal jagt, weil Julian ihm seinen Stift gestohlen hat, ist er sich sicher, dass der andere seine Nähe sucht, denn dieser hört nicht auf ihm hinterher zu laufen, bis Kai Julian geschnappt hat. Lachend krallt Kai sich in Julians Pulli und dieser versucht sich kichernd aus dessen Griff zu lösen, was ihm ehrlicherweise ziemlich schwerfällt, da er es genießt in Kais Armen zu sein. Als er sich dann gelöst bekommt, läuft er weiter von ihm weg, woraufhin Kai ihm wieder hinterherläuft, bis Julian völlig außer Puste aufgibt und Kai lachend seinen Stift zurückgibt.

So geht es zwischen den beiden eine Zeit lang weiter, immer wieder berühren sie sich und ärgern den jeweils andern, sodass Julian den Beschluss gefasst hat, Kai zu sagen was er für diesen fühlt. Und da er es sich nüchtern nicht traut, wartet er, bis die nächste Party kam, von der er wusste, dass Kai nicht da sein wird. Daher kam ihm die Geburtstagfeier von seiner Cousine gerade zurecht, da auch sein bester Freund da sein wird und ihn im Notfall ablenken kann. Als der Tag des Geburtstags dann gekommen ist, macht er sich fertig und fährt mit seinem besten Freund zu seiner Cousine, wo er ihr gratuliert und fasst sofort anfängt sich Mut anzutrinken. Als er dann gegen Mitternacht nicht mehr ganz so nüchtern war, schreibt er Kai in einer Nachricht von seinen Gefühlen für den Älteren. Fast sofort liest dieser die Nachricht, doch Julian bekommt keine Antwort drauf. Als er dies realisiert trinkt er mehr, sodass sein bester Freund ihn mit aller Mühe zu sich nach Hause schleppen muss und ihn dort in sein Bett verfrachtet.

Als er morgens aufwacht, ist das erste was er macht, sein Handy zu nehmen und zu schauen, ob Kai ihm schon geantwortet hat, doch dies war nicht der Fall. Frustriert legt er sein Handy wieder weg und dreht sich um, um seinen Rausch auszuschlafen. Zwei Stunden später wacht er dann wieder auf, nur um eine Nachricht von Kai zu sehen in der steht: „Tut mir leid, aber ich hab keine Gefühle für dich.“


	3. Fernando Torres/Saúl Niguez

"Verdammt Saúl! Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass wir arbeiten müssen, wenn wir deine Familie besuchen? Du hast mit keinem Wort gesagt, warum wir hierhin kommen" brummend schiebt Fernando eine Schubkarre vor sich hin. Saúl jedoch, geht belustigt neben seinem Freund her. "Ich habe nichts gesagt, weil anfangs wirklich nur geplant war, dass wir meine Familie besuchen. Aber dann haben sie gefragt, ob wir nicht vielleicht bei der Olivenernte helfen können und da ich weiß, dass man da viele Leute braucht, habe ich zugesagt."  
Durch irgendetwas, Saúl hat es schon wieder vergessen, also kann es nicht wichtig sein, haben die Spieler von Atletico Madrid Anfang November für 5 Tage freibekommen, natürlich mit der Bedingung, dass sie sich auch im 'Urlaub' fit halten. Diese Gelegenheit wollte Saúl nutzten und mit Nando, seinem Freund seine Familie zu besuchen und in diesem Fall, ihnen halt bei der Olivenernte zu helfen. Bereits als kleines Kind musste Saúl jeden November dabei helfen. Anfangs nur, indem er die Äste und Blätter, die beim Schütteln heruntergefallen sind, aussortiert hat, später durfte er dann beim Schütteln helfen oder aber bereits einige Tage vorher dabei, die überschüssigen Äste mit der Axt zu entfernen. Letzteres hat ihm dabei allerdings am meisten Spaß gemacht, da dies eine gute Gelegenheit ist, all seine Wut herauszulassen.

"Stopp Nando! Du musst nach links und nicht nach rechts." Gerade noch rechtzeitig warnt Saúl seinen Freund vor, der geradewegs auf einen Hang zugesteuert ist, den er mit der vollen Schubkarre wohl kaum wieder hochgekommen wäre, egal wie trainiert er ist. Von Nando, der mühselig versucht die Richtung zu wechseln, kommt außer einem Brummen keine Antwort und langsam fängt Saúl an sich schlecht zu fühlen. Dadurch, dass er es immer geliebt hat, und es noch immer tut, seiner Familie bei der Ernte zu helfen, dachte er, dass es seinem Freund auch gefallen würde. Aber dies ist deutlich nicht der Fall. Einerseits findet er es schade, dass Nando so lustlos ist und keine Lust darauf hat, aber andererseits versteht er ihn auch etwas, denn wäre er nicht in diese Tradition hineingeboren, würde er es wohl auch nicht freiwillig machen.

"Nandooooo?" Saúl schaut ihn aus großen Augen an. Wenn Fernando nicht von sich aus motiviert ist, dann muss er diesem halt etwas geben, beziehungsweise etwas in Aussicht setzen, damit er wenigstens etwas mehr hilft und nicht so rummeckert. "Was hast du denn jetzt Saúl?" Fernando dreht sich zu seinem Freund um und schmunzelt als er dessen Blick sieht. "Wenn du gut mithilfst und auch motiviert bist, bekommst du heute Abend eine Belohnung", grinst Saúl seinen Freund an. Manchmal ist Erpressung die beste Lösung. Zu seinem Glück springt der Ältere sofort drauf auf und beginnt die Schubkarre motivierter vor sich herzuschieben. 

Nach 5 Minuten Fußweg kommen sie dann endlich am Anfang einer Olivenplantage an. "Hast du nicht gesagt, dass deine Familie und alle anderen bereits am Ernten sind?" Verwirrt schaut Fernando sich um. Außer einer Menge Olivenbäumen ist weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Kein Zeichen von Saúls Familie oder von sonst wem. Grinsend zieht Saúl sich ein Paar Handschuhe, die in der Schubkarre liegen, an und nimmt eine Art Axt raus. "Sind sie auch, aber auf dem Stück direkt neben dem Haus. Sie ernten die Oliven dort. Diese Bäume hier müssen erst noch zur Ernte vorbereitet werden, und das ist heute unsere Aufgabe." Fernando schaut ihn nun an, als hätte dieser den Verstand verloren. Er erkennt seinen Freund, der mit Hut, Arbeitsklamotten und Axt in der Hand vor ihm steht fast nicht wieder. Dieser Mann, der vor ihm steht, soll sein Freund sein? Saúl, der nicht mal ein Schrank zusammenbauen kann, will jetzt irgendwas mit einer Axt machen? Für ihn passt das echt nicht zusammen, aber sein Freund überrascht ihn eh jeden Tag aufs Neue. "Ehm und was genau müssen wir machen?" Immer noch skeptisch steht er da und schaut sich verloren um. Saúl wird doch jetzt nicht einen Baum fällen wollen? Die bleiben doch stehen? Fernando weiß, dass er wirklich keine Ahnung vom Oliven ernten hat, aber er ist sich zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass man dazu keine Axt braucht. Jetzt wo sein Freund jedoch mit der Axt vor ihm steht, ist er sich doch eher bloß noch 10 Prozent sicher.  
"Zieh dir erstmal dir anderen Handschuhe an und dann nimmst du die andere Axt aus der Schubkarre, die brauchst du jetzt." Gehorsam zieht er sich also die Handschuhe an und nimmt die Axt vorsichtig in die Hand. Daraufhin stampft Saúl zielstrebig mit der Schubkarre los und Fernando muss sich beeilen seinem Freund zu folgen. Er hat in Zwischenzeit aufgegeben die Aktionen des anderen zu verstehen und konzentriert sich lieber darauf, diesen nicht zwischen den Bäumen zu verlieren. Nach einer Weile bleibt Saúl dann an einem Baum stehen. "So Schatzilein, siehst du die Äste, die um den Baum herum sprießen? Die müssen wir alle entfernen, da man das Netz sonst nicht gut ausgebreitet bekommt." Irritiert und gleichzeitig konzentriert starrt Fernando auf den Baum und versucht herauszufinden welche Äste sein Freund meint. Er kann doch jetzt nicht doch den Baum fällen? Seine ungestellte Frage wurde dann beantwortet, als Saúl anfängt die Äste um den Baum herum abzuhacken und die kleineren in die Schubkarre legt. "Die großen Äste legen wir danach auf einen Haufen wo keine Bäume sind, die kleineren Äste wirfst du am besten in die Schubkarre, dann müssen wir die nachher nicht einzeln aufheben." Verstehend nickt Fernando und beobachtet seinen Freund noch etwas beim Arbeiten. Er ist sich sicher, dass er es niemals im Leben richtig hinbekommt, aber er kommt wohl nicht drum rum, es zu machen. 

Sich mit seinem Schicksal abfindend begibt er sich zu dem Baum daneben und probiert so gut er kann, die Äste abzuhacken, was mehr oder weniger gut funktioniert. Denn in der Zeit, wo er selbst ein einziger Ast abgetrennt hat, hat sein Freund seinen Baum bereits beendet. "Warte, ich zeig dir, wie du die Axt halten kannst, damit es besser geht." Saúl stellt sich hinter seinen Freund und umgreift dessen Hand mit seiner. In dieser Position macht er dann die Bewegung vor und bekommt den dicken Ast, der Fernando alle Nerven gekostet hatte, in einem Schlag durch. "Du musst etwas von oben draufschlagen, dann geht es etwas einfacher." Vorsichtig schlägt Fernando so zu wie Saúl es ihm gezeigt hat. Und tatsächlich, obwohl er noch immer mehrere Schläge braucht, um den Ast durchzuschlagen, ist es nicht mehr so anstrengend wie anfangs. Nachdem er den Baum dann beendet hat, geht er zum nächsten über und wenn er ehrlich ist, fängt es an ihm richtig Spaß zu machen, aber das würde er seinem Freund niemals sagen. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkt er dann, dass die Schubkarre voll ist und sie beim besten Willen nichts mehr reinbekommen würden, was nicht sofort wieder rausfällt. "Wo leeren wir die Schubkarre aus?", fragt er seinen Freund, der bereits dabei ist, einige große Äste zusammenzusammeln. "Folge mir einfach mit der Schubkarre", grinst dieser seinen Freund an und stampft mit den Ästen unter den Armen los. Als Fernando seinen Freund so sieht, kann er nicht anders und lacht lautstark los. Verwundert dreht Saúl sich um: "Was hast du denn jetzt?" Vor Lachen japsend versucht er zu antworten, bekommt aber nur unverständliche Laute raus. Als auch nach einigen Minuten nichts Verständliches aus seinem Freund herausgekommen ist, dreht Saúl sich wieder und stampft weiter, was den Älteren noch mehr zum Lachen bringt. Denn mit den Ästen unter den Armen sieht dieser wie ein Pfau. Immer noch lachend folgt er dann seinem Freund mit der Schubkarre bis sie an einer ‚Lichtung‘ stehen bleiben. „Hierher bringen wir jetzt alle Äste, die wir abgetrennt haben, die Schubkarre kannst du hier ausleeren und dann wieder mit zurückbringen.“ Mit diesen Worten legt Saúl die Äste ab und macht sich wieder auf den Weg, um die nächsten Äste zu holen. Also macht er sich dran, die Schubkarre zu leeren und seinem Freund beim Äste schleppen zu helfen.

Als es gegen 5 Uhr anfängt dunkel zu werden und die beiden nur fürs Mittagessen eine Pause gemacht haben, fangen sie an ihre Sachen zurück in die Schubkarre zu legen und ihr Chaos aus Ästen aufzuräumen. „Hat es wenigstens etwas Spaß gemacht Schatz?“, fragt Saúl Fernando unsicher. Denn obwohl sie den ganzen Tag immer wieder rumgealbert haben, fühlt er sich jetzt doch schlecht, dass er den Älteren wie selbstverständlich mitgeschleppt hat, ohne ihm Bescheid zu sagen. Es ist schließlich nicht für jeden immer wieder ein Highlight bei der Olivenernte helfen zu dürfen. „Ja klar, es war eine echt großartige Erfahrung. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich anfangs nicht überzeugt war, aber schlussendlich hat es doch ziemlich Spaß gemacht“, sanft umarmt er den jüngeren von hinten und zieht ihn nah an sich. „Machen wir morgen weiter oder was hast du geplant?“, neugierig schaut er den anderen von der Seite an und wartet gespannt auf dessen Antwort. Denn ehrlich gesagt, hätte er nichts dagegen, morgen wieder mit seinem Freund zum Feld rauszugehen und Äste abzuhacken. Doch dieser hat etwas anderes geplant, wie er es seinem Freund nun mitteilt: „Nein, wenn du willst, können wir morgen früh Oma beim Einlegen der Oliven helfen, die wird sich sicher freuen, wenn sie Hilfe dabei bekommt und es jemandem beibringen kann. Und nach dem Mittagessen helfen wir unten auf dem Feld bei der Ernte, das heißt wir legen die Netze aus und sammeln dann die Oliven ein.“ Obwohl Fernando nicht richtig verstanden hat, was sie jetzt morgen machen, nickt er brav und löst sich von Saúl. „Gehen wir jetzt zurück?“ – „Ja, vergiss die Schubkarre nicht.“ und schon macht er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Haus, wo schon Kuchen und was zu trinken für sie bereitsteht. „Wenn ich immer Kuchen bekomme, wenn ich hier was arbeite, dann müssen wir das öfter machen“, bettelnd schaut Fernando seinen Freund an. Saúls Oma hat einen wundervollen Kuchen gebacken, von dem Fernando allein schon fast 3 Stücke gegessen hat. Lachend schüttelt Saúl den Kopf: „Der Kuchen ist nur eine Ausnahme, wahrscheinlich, weil du da bist. Sonst gibt es immer nur was Deftiges zum Abendessen.“ – „Also gibt es morgen nach dem Arbeiten keinen Kuchen?“, schmollend lehnt er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Wahrscheinlich nicht, Oma muss doch morgen die Oliven einlegen.“ – „Dumme Oliven.“


End file.
